Domain name fraud generally involves an attempt to generate revenue or obtain passwords and other proprietary and confidential information by tricking customers into responding to a fake domain name. This may include email fraud, email spoofing, email masking, email hacking, malware attempts that impact clients and their accounts. Domain name fraud translates to lost funds as well as wasted time and resources to address and remedy such actions. In the financial industry, this type of fraud is even more of a concern due to account sensitivity and a risk of unauthorized access to customer accounts and other financial information.
These and other drawbacks currently exist.